


Williara One-Shots

by svpervalors



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, But mostly fluff, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Idiots in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-20 21:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20234851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svpervalors/pseuds/svpervalors
Summary: I will write and post different one-shots and drabbles of Kara and William.(Kinda lost inspo here lol, but one day I might continue, who knows.)





	1. Kissing in the Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no summary (excuse my english, im trying my best)

Cold December night, around 2 AM. Most couples were at their homes, warm and cozy. Some of them were probably sleeping or watching Christmas movies. Kara and William? Well, they were on their way to Seven Eleven. Kara wanted some junk food and the market, who in fact was one mile away from their apartment, was the nearest place that offered the junk food she wanted. Kara didn’t insist on William coming, but he didn’t want to leave her wandering alone at night. A little he knew, his girlfriend was more than capable of protecting herself from muggers or drunk teenagers.

“C’mon, William!” said Kara, grabbing his hand and pulling him so he could start walking a bit faster. William was really sleepy. He needed a good sleep… or a cup of coffee.

“I’m trying my best… And what’s up with your strength? I feel like you’re going to rip off my arm.”

Kara let go of his arm and they both continued walking. A few seconds later, William felt a drop on his forehead. And then another one. And another one. Kara seemed to feel them too. She turned around and smiled softly.

“This is perfect!” said the woman enthusiastic.

“Perfect?” asked William confused. It was cold and dark. The rain was getting harder and they were basically starting to soak.

“Just like in the romantic movies” Kara started speaking quick. “When the main characters are walking somewhere and then it suddenly starts to rain and then they-”

William got closer. He cupped Kara’s face and pulled her as close as he could. And then he kissed her under the rain that was dribbling above them. She wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed him back. They could’ve felt the cool trickle of the rein against their faces, contrasting the warmth of their lips. Or at least that’s how they both imagined how it would feel like.

Instead, William pulled Kara and kissed her. He almost stepped on her feet. Almost. Due to the strong rain, he felt like he had a whole ocean in his mouth. And if she needed to be completely honest, Kara wasn’t sure if she had raindrops, leaking into her mouth, or William’s nose was running. It was really cold and she figured he might be cold.

They quickly drawled away from each other.

“That was…” started William awkwardly.

“… really bad.” continued Kara.

“Maybe we should just grab the food and go home.”

“And there we can kiss, without feeling like we’re going to drown any moment from now.”


	2. Mornings and Bacon

William slowly opened his eyes just to find that Kara’s side of the bed was empty. He noticed that when he rolled on the other side and tried hugging her. Instead of feeling his arm, wrapping around his girlfriend, he felt it falling on the mattress. _Weird_, he thought to himself. _Maybe she is getting ready for work? _Thought the man to himself. _On Saturday morning? _He quickly rejected the idea. _Or perhaps she was jogging?_ William laughed at the idea of Kara jogging. She wasn’t the work-out type woman, even though she looked very slim.

William pulled away from the warm blanket and decided to get out of bed. He swung his legs over the bed. The floor was really cold. He quickly put on the slippers Kara got him for Christmas. Then he left the room and slowly approached the kitchen. As soon as he entered it, a weave of nice smell hit his nose. Kara was making some bacon.

“Morning!” she smiled at her boyfriend.

“Morning!” he greeted back.

Kara left the pan on the hob and leaned down to kiss William, who was already sitting on one of the chairs, trying his best not to fall asleep again. Kara sat next to him. He poured himself a cup of coffee and took a sip.

“It’s really hot!” said William.

“It’s coffee” laughed Kara. “What do you want to do today?”

“Sleep” joked the man. “We can watch the rest of the show we started yesterday” suggested William.

“Sounds like a plan” answered Kara and gave William another kiss. He smiled and took another sip of the coffee.

“Do- do you smell that?” asked Kara as she was looking around the kitchen.

She saw that the bacon was on fire. The woman quickly ran to it and turn off the hob. She picked up the pan and sadly turned to William, showing the burnt black bacon to him.

“My bacon” Kara pouted sadly.

“Oh, Kara” William couldn’t help, but chuckle at how adorable Kara was. “It’s okay. We can make some more” he tried to cheer her up.

“We can’t” replied the woman sadly. “We don’t have any left.”

He grabbed one of the pieces. “Hey, maybe it’s still good” William tasted the burnt bacon, but as soon as his tongue touched it, he spit it out. “Nope, definitely not good”

“William, please tell me you didn’t just try eating burnt bacon.”

Kara poured her boyfriend some orange juice so he could wash away the aftertaste of the failed breakfast.

“Next time the beacon will be perfect” William assured Kara.

The man rose from his chair and got closer to his girlfriend. He wrapped his hands around her back and kissed her. She wrapped her hands around his neck and laughed.

“Why are you laughing?”

“The bacon”

He also started laughing. “We will always remember Mr. BacBac”

“We should really find something to eat though. I’m getting really hungry.”


End file.
